kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Birdon
|ability = Wing |point value = 500 |category = Regular enemy, Helper |helper icon = |notes = 16 HP }} Birdon is a bird-like enemy that appears in Kirby Super Star and its remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra. Birdon appears rather frequently in-game and gives the Wing ability when eaten. Birdon is also the Wing Helper. Birdon naturally has the same moves as Kirby with the Wing ability. He also reappears as an enemy in both Kirby: Triple Deluxe and Kirby Star Allies. Birdon is a small parrot-like enemy best known for his large blue eyes and wearing an aviator hat with goggles mounted to it. Birdon also has Kirby-like feet. He has a bright, feathery mohawk similar to Dyna Blade and they come in a variety of different colors. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, a card of Birdon appears in the sub-game Kirby Card Swipe. Birdon's card features his enemy coloration. Games ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Birdon appears in Kirby Super Star as an uncommon enemy and a Helper. The enemy version shoots sharp feathers at Kirby and attempts to charge into him. Birdon is also an aerial enemy and he has no trouble attacking Kirby from the air; it is rare to see a Birdon attacking from the ground. He is weak to the Sizzle element. The Helper can use all of these techniques in addition to the ones that Wing Kirby can use. He can perform the Feather Gun attack underwater, albeit only a single feather going straight. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, a Birdon is also a playable in Helper to Hero as the representative for the Wing ability. This one is green with a purple hat, yellow wing tips, and a pink Mohawk and pink shoes. His colors also changed slightly in appearance, since he is now less colorful and bright. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe Birdon reappears as an uncommon enemy in ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe. He first appears in the extra stage of Fine Fields. Like before, he flies back and forth and shoots feathers. ''Kirby Star Allies Birdon reappears in ''Kirby Star Allies as an enemy and a friend. He can be controlled by a CPU or another player. As a friend, he loses the aviator hat and googles and instead wears the Wing copy ability's headgear. Related Quotes Videos Kirby Star Allies Birdon Showcase Artwork KSS Birdon.png|Kirby Super Star'' Birdon.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Birdon small.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 10.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork K25th Twitter (77).jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Jungle artwork.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Gallery EE Birdon.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' SSU Birdon.jpg|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KTD Birdon.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KSA_Birdon.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites BirdonKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (enemy) KSS Birdon sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KSSBirdon3.PNG|''Kirby Super Star'' (unused alternate palette) BirdonhelperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) BirdonKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) KSSU Birdon sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) BirdonhelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) BirdonhelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) Other Helper Icons BirdoniconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' de:Dora es:Pajarón fr:Oazo it:Talpagallo ja:バードン ru:Бирдон Category:Enemies Category:Helpers Category:Birds Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Wing Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Helpers in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Helpers in Kirby Super Star Category:Male characters